Problem: $ 256^{\frac{1}{4}}$
Solution: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{4}=256$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({4}\Big)^{4}=256$ So $256^{\frac{1}{4}}=4$